1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for processing a virtual world, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for applying information about a real world to the virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an interest in experience-type games has been increasing in the video gaming market, for example. MICROSOFT CORPORATION introduced “Project Natal” at the “E3 2009” Press Conference. “Project Natal” may provide a user body motion capturing function, a face recognition function, and a voice recognition function by combining MICROSOFT'S XBOX 360 game console with a separate sensor device consisting of a depth/color camera and a microphone array, thereby enabling a user to interact with a virtual world without a dedicated controller. In addition, SONY CORPORATION introduced “Wand” which is an experience-type game motion controller. The “Wand” enables interaction with a virtual world through input of a motion trajectory of a controller by applying, to the PLAYSTATION 3 game console, a location/direction sensing technology obtained by combining a color camera, a marker, and an ultrasonic sensor.
A real world and a virtual world may interact in two directions. For example, in one direction, data information obtained by a sensor in the real world may be reflected to the virtual world. In the other direction, data information obtained from the virtual world may be reflected to the real world using an actuator. Embodiments suggest a virtual world processing apparatus and method for applying data obtained through a sensor in the real world to the virtual world, to achieve the interaction between the real world and the virtual world.